


Missing Bed

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Badly written angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is being a huge dick, M/M, Minor Angst, Reader fucks with McCree as pay back, guys i say that these are shit bc i take way more shortcuts than i should be with these, i could do better but, i mean yeah these are mean to be fairly short but c'mon y'all gotta realize, mentions of abuse, then I'd never be able to finish anything, this aint the best i can do that's why its shit, took way too many shortcuts for comfort y'hear, well no its more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree fucks up bad and pays the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Bed

You hadn't meant to listen into his conversation with whoever he was talking to. Part of you was glad you had listened in, another part of you hurt.    
  
You remained silent, just listening to him speak.   
  
"Damn kid had everything handed to him on a silver platter, the only struggle he ever had was his daddy sayin' no to him once."    
  
You clenched your fist, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. He really had no clue about what happened to both you and your mother back then. He had hit you only twice, but the emotional and mental abuse stretched on until you were well into your twenties. Your mother was in the same boat, however she was hit constantly. It hurt to watch, it hurt being able to do nothing about it.    
  
"I'm pretty sure his daddy is the reason why he got in Overwatch in the first place."   
  
You've had enough.    
  
You stepped from your hiding spot and took a few steps towards McCree.   
"The only thing handed to me on a silver platter was a filthy room in a house bigger than a castle. When I was 12 I was locked in that room and given burns bigger and worse than anything you ever have had before."   
You knew McCree had been frustrated with you for holding his dick hostage and being responsible for him almost pissing his pants, but this was too far. He must have known he had gone too far by the look of horror on his face at the realization that you had been listening into his conversation almost the whole time.   
"I worked just as hard as everyone else here to get where I am now. My father's money had no involvement with that."   
You glared at him a moment longer before turning around and walking away. You could hear him calling after you, but you could care less. If he wanted to take it too far, then you would do so as well.    
  
_ Fuck Jesse McCree. _   
  
There were a few things Jesse Mccree noticed the next day.    
First off, Throughout everything bad was happening to Mccree, his gun had somehow gotten wet making it useless for the day, his hat was god knows where, hell, even his mechanical arm was missing. He had an idea of who might have been responsible, but he didn't blame them. He took it too far, so he probably deserved it. At least he didn't have to go out on the field today, otherwise he would be royally fucked.    
Second, he hadn't seen you once all day. He knew you were an early bird, but even with the purchase of the alarm clock, he'd get to see you either changing out shirts, or charging the bits of power armor you wore. However on this morning you were not in the room, but he took note that your armor was gone, which meant you were either on a mission (the least likely of options he concluded) or training with the mobility or abilities of the pieces you wore. He had brushed it off as you changing your schedule and decided not to press it. However when he went to the training room you weren't there either. When he asked Solider 76, he had grumbled out that you had gone out for the day. Mccree settled on the fact that you had indeed left the base (in all reality you had hid out in 76's quarters with his permission).    
Thirdly, he had found much if his things scattered throughout the base much later in the day. Lucky for him he found his mechanical arm first. After finding his arm, he set out to find the rest of his things. He had found his hat at the top of a flag pole in the courtyard, his serape stuck in a tree, just various things scattered around in hard to reach areas. By the time he found all of his things, it was time to settle in for the night. He figured by now you were back from your mission. He walked back towards your shared room, punching in the PIN number and entering inside. On one side, your side, you were settled in bed, facing the wall with the blankets covering your form.    
On the other side however, everything looked normal, except for the fact that McCree's entire bed was missing.    
  
Now he had enough.    
  
Mccree put his things back where they belonged before approaching his dresser and removing his clothes, changing into a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Once he had finished changing, he walked over to where you were "sleeping", pulled back the covers and slid into your bed, right up against you. You growled out at this, struggling violently as Mccree wrapped his arms around your torso.    
"Mccree! What the fuck are you doing?!"    
"Well y'see darlin', my bed is missin' and I don't know where to find it."   
You began trying to spin onto your other side to smack Mccree, unfortunately this proved to be unsuccessful with him holding you as close as this.    
"Go find it then asshole!"   
"Why would I do that when there's a perfectly fine bed right here."   
His hold on you loosened and you managed to spin around, hitting your fists against his shoulders and chest, using your legs to push him off as best as you could. Mccree showed no reaction to this. You on the other hand were pissed. How dare he do this after the shit he pulled.   
"You fucker! I hate you! You prick!"    
You continued to shout profanities at him, hitting him, kicking him. He was terrible, he didn't care about your feelings and stepped all over you.    
  
_ He didn't care. _   
  
Tears threatened to fall down your cheeks as you faltered in your actions.    
  
_ He didn't care, that should have been obvious by now. _   
  
Your voice quaked as your shouts died down, you quickly becoming too tired to hit and kick him while you were crying.    
"I-I hate you..... I hate you..."   
He pulled you into his chest as you finally broke into sobs.    
"Fuck you...."    
Your entire body shook as you buried your face into his chest, muttering a variation of "fuck you"s and "I hate you"s. He didn't seem to mind. He even went as far as to pet the top of your head.    
  
_ He didn't care about you. That should have been obvious.... _   
  
__   
Right?   
  
  
"(Y/N)...."   
  
You didn't respond, but you were listening and he knew it.   
  
"(Y/N) I'm sorry. I got frustrated, I didn't know what you went through."   
  
"Fuck you Jesse...."   
It wasn't genuine and you both knew it.   
  
"It was wrong of me to have said anythin' at all."    
  
"Fuck you..."   
  
Jesse didn't say anything, his fingers gently running through your hair in a soothing matter.   
  
"I'd be grateful if you'd forgive me, but I'd understand if you didn't."   
  
You remained silent, slowly relaxing and going as far as to wrap your arms around his neck. You appreciated his apology, but you wouldn't be so quick to forgive him.    
  
But your grudge could wait.    
  
You hated to admit it but...   
  
Being in his arms like this....   
  
  
It was nice. He was warm, and he smelled much better than you previously thought he would.    
Your eyes fluttered shut as you got comfortable, letting out a content sigh.    
  
  
Things were quiet then, but it was nice. He was gently running his fingers through your hair, just holding you close. You could hear his heartbeat, calm and steady.    
  
A few moments later and he spoke.   
  
  
  
"Darlin', serious question here but uh, where did you put my bed?"

  
"In the dumpster."   
  
It was silent for a moment before you continued.   
  
"Because you're trash."

More silence.  
  
"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few more of these planned. It's gonna be fluff then another nsfw one, another nsfw one, and a final kind of fluffy one
> 
> or it's gonna go nsfw, fluff, nsfw, fluff
> 
> idk I'll burn that bridge when i get to it


End file.
